


Lips

by little_spooks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, girly gwen, punk morgana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_spooks/pseuds/little_spooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: in public you’re ripped jeans, leather jackets, and old boots but I know at home you’re all chamomile tea and bad movies and I honestly don’t know which is better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I made Morgana a bio major because I had some plan of incorporating eco-feminism into her character because I feel like she'd totally be a huge feminist with her whole arc of wanting to save people threatened by Uther's reign. And she's probably 100% done with only having male knights considering she's an excellent fighter. And her skill at creating things with magic could possible translate into creating things via biology. Maybe. It made sense when I thought of it, okay?

Winter is beginning to release its grip, and the first warm breezes of spring are venturing out. There’s a sweetness in the air that mixes strangely with the salt stained roads and piles of grubby blackened snow; spring is testing the waters still, not committed to overtaking the cold completely.

Gwen has picked a table in a bright strip of sunlight, soaking in the warmth as she waits for Morgana. She’s already picked up their coffees: a green tea frappuccino for herself, and her girlfriend’s favorite caramel latte. Morgana is sure to need a caffeine boost with the absurd amount of studying she’s been doing for finals. Gwen has barely had a chance to see her; between being holed up in the library all day and poring over books in bed at night, there hasn’t been much time for the two of them.

It’s not often that Morgana has ten minutes to spare for coffee dates, but Gwen takes advantage of any extra time she can spend with her these days. 

Soon, she reminds herself. Soon finals will be over. Soon she will have Morgana all to herself…well, mostly to herself. Morgana’s half brother, Arthur, and his boyfriend Merlin often pop in to their flat unannounced. Arthur likes to capitalize on Gwen’s baking skills; she sends him home with frosted cookies and fresh cakes under the pretense of ‘fattening up Merlin’ because “You have done nothing to deserve these, Arthur, and get out of my kitchen before you set fire to my table again.”

The clock is starting to get concerningly close to the time of Morgana’s next class, and Gwen has just about given up hope of their date happening when she hears the familiar scuff of boots behind her, and feels Morgana’s pale hands squeeze her shoulders.

“Sorry I’m late,” Morgana kisses her forehead briefly and slides into her chair. “Guest speaker was really enthusiastic about his bacteria.”

“His…what?”

“Bacteria. Some new strain from Madagascar that’s affecting the penguins? Honestly I couldn’t keep my eyes open.”

“That sounds…lovely.” Gwen sips her coffee to avoid wrinkling her nose. There’s an awful lot of talk about bacteria and viruses and other infectious organisms that Gwen would rather not discuss whilst eating. But since Morgana decided on biology as her major, it was unavoidable (although, Gwen insisted that they avoid placing any slides containing said bacteria on the kitchen counters. Limits are limits, after all).

Morgana closes her eyes as she takes a long sip of coffee. “Bless you, you’re an angel. I haven’t had a bite since this morning and I have a lab next.”

Gwen eyes her disapprovingly. “You’re going to collapse one of these days, you know that?”

Morgana reaches over and carefully wipes a spot of green frappuccino off of Gwen’s sleeve. “I know. But I’ll have a diploma to show for it!” 

Gwen smiles wryly. “Rather a lot of work for a bit of paper and a line on your resume.”

Although, she thinks, Morgana hardly looks the part of a biology major—not that she’s entirely sure what a biology major should look like. Studious, probably. Wearing something suitable for traipsing through marshes or wherever else they go searching for sample, or at least in a neat white lab coat.  
Morgana looks like the opposite of a bio major. In fact, she looks like the opposite of the kind of person Gwen thought she was looking for, before a dark haired girl with a lip piercing had caught her eye at a campus theater production. 

She certainly wasn’t looking for a…well, a punk, to be accurate. Complete with leather jacket, ripped boots, multiple piercings, and wild dark hair with an undercut and a blue streak. And the tattoos. Gwen had never been in favor of tattoos, but she was a sucker for tracing their outline while Morgana fell asleep next to her, from the intricate sleeve on her left arm to the small, swirling design on her hip and the triangular piece that fit neatly under her breasts, like a puzzle piece. And lots of piercings: multiple studs and rings on each ear, nipples, eyebrow, and…lip.

Her lips. Her tongue is licking a spot of caramel off her bottom lip, being careful not to smear her dark lipstick. Now there’s a wet spot on the corner of her mouth, which is twisted up in a smirk as she notices Gwen staring. Gwen’s also a sucker for….certain activities….that her lips are instrumental in doing. Morgana knows this all too well and uses it to her full advantage. 

“Maybe,” she says, deliberately licking her bottom lip and looking at Gwen coyly. “Maybe we can postpone that night with the boys…make other plans.”

There’s nothing Gwen wants more than that right now. They were supposed to meet Arthur and Merlin at the pub down the street tomorrow for a good luck drink before finals, but…there could be some other activities that could bring them luck. Or bring them other things, as it were. 

Gwen pushes some stray hairs from her face distractedly. “You know they’ll just show up at the flat…Arthur never does have much sense of decency.”

“It could be good stress relief for me,” Morgana suggests. Her coffee cup is empty but instead of rushing off, she trails her fingers up Gwen’s arm. Goosebumps erupt and Gwen feels heat rushing up her cheeks. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that. But I think I might need that relief tonight.”

Morgana sighs. “I have that meeting with the bio club tonight at eight. Can’t miss it; we have to complete portfolios and finish diagramming—“

“I know, I know,” Gwen cuts her off before she can say anything about frog innards or something equally foul. 

“We’ll do something soon,” Morgana squeezes her hand as she kicks her chair away. “But I have to get to class now.”

The heat rising in Gwen’s stomach turns to disappointment as she watches Morgana rush back to campus.


End file.
